


Hey There Lampy- I mean...Lampwick...

by CrystalChameleon



Category: Pinocchio - Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry guys, It's from theatre i swear, This is the worst thing I've made in my life, the characters are loosely based on the portrayals in our play don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalChameleon/pseuds/CrystalChameleon
Summary: Save me





	Hey There Lampy- I mean...Lampwick...

**Author's Note:**

> What's up assholes, it's ya' boi, back with some bullshit. If you aren't someone from my theater group, this is basically some trash I wrote about the backstory of two characters in our play that we just performed. You can see the end notes for a small questionnaire I did to learn more about their characters. If you ARE from our group...I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, I never proofread this so...

     Lampwick sighed as he looked around him. All he could see was a dense forest for miles and he couldn’t remember the way out. A fight with his dad had escalated further than usual and he couldn’t stand being there any longer, making him throw a few things in a bag and leave. It had been a few hours since he’d embarked on this little journey of his and by now it was starting to get dark out.

     “Damn it…” He murmured under his breath. If it got too dark out, he wouldn’t be able to see and would be stuck in the cold.

     He reluctantly sat his bag down against a tree and started looking for sticks and stones to make a small firepit. It took him almost an hour and lots of failed attempts, but he eventually managed to get a small flame started. The boy grinned and quietly rejoiced in his small accomplishment before sitting against the tree with his bag. It might have not been the most comfortable way to sleep, but it was better than having to go back home, and that was what mattered more to Lampwick.

     Once he fell asleep, Lampwick didn’t wake up until the sun was out and he heard birds chirping in the distance. It was surprisingly pleasant to wake up like this and he couldn’t help the small smile that played on his face. He gathered his things quietly as he looked around him. The forest seemed different in the daylight; it's coloring more vibrant and it’s animal inhabitants more active.

     Lampwick put out the fire and slung his bag over his shoulder before heading off for another day of walking. He hoped that he’d find a town somewhere and get a room in an inn until he could figure out a way to get his own place. It might be a long shot since he didn’t have much money with him, but his hopes stayed high. 

     The forest was full of life that morning. Along with the birds that he heard when he woke up, Lampwick saw rabbits scampering around the bushes and deer bouncing away in a distant clearing. Robins and cardinals were flying overhead and calling to each other. The quiet had been unnerving last night but today he was able to relax and enjoy his walk. He followed a path that had been worn down in the grass for a few miles, humming under his breath to keep himself entertained. Soon. however, he heard a rumbling noise slowly coming closer to him. He tightened his hold on his bag and tried to figure out what was happening. The animals around him scattered and he was left alone in the quiet as he realized the noise he heard was the sound of horses. 

     ‘ _ Are there wild horses in this part of the woods? _ ’ He thought to himself, still trying to understand what was happening.

     It turned out that they weren’t wild at all. The string of Friesian horses was connected to a sleek black carriage that was coming closer to Lampwick. It looked almost empty except for the young man sitting in the driver’s seat. His hat was tilted low and it was hard for Lampwick to see his face as he drove close. 

     The driver gently tugged on his reigns and grunted out a quiet, “Woah…”

     Once he heard his voice, Lampwick decided that the driver wasn’t a young man, but a boy around his age. The carriage came to a stop and the driver fixed his hat before flashing a sly smirk at Lampwick.

     “Need a ride, kid?” 

     Lampwick eyed him for a moment before walking forwards and leaning against the wheel of the carriage, looking up at him. “Sure, why not? I’ve got nothing to lose.”

     “Perfect. Climb on up and tell me where you want to go.” The driver scooted over on his bench to make room for another occupant. “You can call me Coachman, by the way.” 

     “Lampwick.” He hoisted himself up and sat beside him, tossing his bag down by his feet. 

     “Nice to meet you, Lampwick. Now, where are you headed? No no, wait, let me guess. Anywhere but here, right?” Lampwick must have made a face because Coachman laughed. “Yeah, I meet a lot of people like you on my rides. Why don’t you come with me back to where I come from?”

     Lampwick raised an eyebrow. “Where you come from? And where would that be?” 

     “That’s the fun part.” Coachman grinned at him. “I live in the Land of Toys… If you go there, you’ll never have to work another day in your life. We’ve got rivers of chocolate, the trees grow candy apples, and best of all...no school all year long.” 

     Lampwick’s eyes widened and he grinned as well. “Really? Yeah, let’s go! That sounds great!” 

     “Perfect. It’s about a day’s ride, so sit back and relax.” Coachman tilted his hat before snapping the reigns and taking off.

     The ride was bumpy and Lampwick wasn’t quite used to being in the driver’s seat of a carriage, but he was exhilarated nonetheless. Running away from home to go to the Land of Toys sounded like a perfect idea, especially if there were other kids there like Coachman and him. He looked over at Coachman and contemplated him for a moment before speaking up. 

     “So...you live in the Land of Toys? How long have you been there?” Lampwick leaned his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. 

     Coachman seemed startled, like the kids he picked up didn’t usually talk to him. “Oh, um...yeah. I’ve been there a few years, but no one else has lived there until recently.”

     “Why? If you were all alone, why would you live there?” 

     “It was nice to be alone at first. It was so different than where I lived with my father, but after a while, I stopped being alone and started being...lonely. So I snuck back into town, stole a carriage and some horses, and starting going on rides. After a few days of just riding through the woods, I started picking up strays like you and me.” 

     “And the strays you pick up...you take them to the Land of Toys? All of them?” Lampwick tilted his head. “That seems like a lot of trouble for strangers…”

     Coachman shrugged. “Not everyone stays. Some people get homesick and leave after a few days, others stay for a year. No one ever comes back after they leave though, it’s a rule of mine.”

     “A rule of yours. Okay, but why? Why can’t they come back?” 

     “They might bring someone who wouldn’t fit in with everyone else and that would upset everything I’ve worked to create. If they decide they’re homesick, they should go home and not ruin the Land of Toys for everyone else.”

     Lampwick nodded a little. “I guess that makes sense… Like, they might bring too many kids and fill it up too much, too.” 

     “Exactly.” Coachman glanced over at Lampwick and nodded as well. “See, you understand it. No one else really does… It’s a privilege to go here and if you take advantage of it, you’ll have to go.” 

     “Well, I’m honored to go, Coachy.” Lampwick tilted his head in his hands and grinned at him. “Are we going to pick up more kids on the way there? Or do you usually pick people one at a time?” 

     Coachman looked away when Lampwick grinned, clearing his throat quietly. “There’s probably going to be a few more kids in the back, but not too many.”

     The two kept talking as they rode along the path, Coachman not meeting his eyes much and Lampwick grinning brightly. The latter kept asking questions about the Land of Toys and Coachman’s life even though he wasn’t getting as many answers anymore. It was nice to talk to someone his age and it definitely helped pass the time. So much so, that Lampwick was surprised when the carriage came to a stop. He was snapped out of his small trance and looked around them. 

     “What are we doing here?” They were parked in front of a tavern, the horses picking at the ground as Coachman jumped out. 

     “What do you think we’re doing? We have to eat at some point.” Coachman looked up at Lampwick and cocked an eyebrow. “Are you coming or what?”

     Lampwick scrambled to grab his bag and jump down next to him. The two walked into the tavern and Coachman pulled a small pouch out of his coat pocket. “Where did you get money…?”

     Coachman just smirked a little. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll find out eventually if you stick around.” He led Lampwick over to a table in the back and sat down, ordering them dinner when a server came by. 

     Lampwick watched him quietly as the older boy bought them food and drinks. The server didn’t even bat an eye at the two young boys alone in a tavern, just took their order and left. He brushed it aside and laid his head in his hands again, going back to trying to make Coachman talk to him more. It was almost about to work until they were interrupted by their food showing up.  Lampwick sighed and gave up in favor of eating for the first time that day.

     Like everything as of lately, dinner went by quickly. Coachman left a few coins on the table and led him back out to the carriage, waiting until Lampwick was on the bench to speak up.

     “I’m going to go back inside, there’s someone in there I’m thinking about taking with us… Stay here.” He turned around and went back into the tavern, leaving Lampwick alone with the horses. 

     Lampwick groaned and laid down on the bench to look up at the stars. There weren’t many out yet, but the few that were there were brighter than he’d ever seen. He couldn’t tell if there were any constellations were they were, but he spent a long time trying. In fact, he lost track of time and was startled by someone clearing their throat. He looked towards the source and saw Coachman smirking slightly.

     “Having fun, Lampy?” Coachman teased him as he climbed up, a young girl and boy climbing into the carriage behind them. “This is Jack and Jill, they’re joining us.”

     Lampwick went red when Coachman teased him and quickly looked back to look at the kids instead. “Lampwick.” Jill shook his hand but Jack just huffed and sat down. “Brat…” He murmured.

     “He’s a brat, but he’s one of us, so play nice.” Coachman snapped his reigns and they took off again. The horses in front of them slowly became invisible as night fell. 

     As night fell, Lampwick’s eyelids threatened to do the same. The kids behind them found a few blankets before they went to sleep and threw one out for him and Coachman to use, but Lampwick gave it over and claimed he didn’t need it. Coachman raised an eyebrow but didn’t press on.

     “If you’re tired you can go to sleep, you know. It’s not like we’re going to leave you behind for doing so.” 

     "No, no… I’m-I’m not tired.” Lampwick waved a hand and curled up in his seat. 

     Coachman rolled his eyes and shifted to face him, throwing the blanket over Lampwick. “Go to sleep…” He grabbed the reigns again and turned away. 

     Any arguments Lampwick would have usually made left him as he nodded quietly, the warmth of the blanket swaying his mind. “Yeah, okay…” He laid back against the carriage and sighed as he slowly fell asleep.

     The birds he’d woken up to the day before were replaced with laughter. Lampwick rubbed his eyes as he looked around groggily. He was alone on the carriage and couldn’t figure out where he was. The sky was bluer than he’d ever seen before and the air was almost sickly sweet. He groaned and jumped off of the bench to look around for someone. 

     ‘ _ This must be the Land of Toys… _ ’ He thought to himself.

     He’d never seen plants like the ones around him and he could hear groups of children in the distance. That’s where he headed, deciding going towards people was his best bet. It turned out to be a good idea. In the center of a group of small buildings was a group of kids, and in the middle on them was Coachman on a small dais. 

     “And there he is! Our last new member!” Coachman got down and walked over to Lampwick, wrapping an arm around his shoulders with a bright grin. “Welcome to the Land of Toys, Lampy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) How old is your character?  
> C: 16 or something…  
> L: 15  
> 2.) Do you have any specific ideas about why they’re doing what they are?  
> (Ex. why Lampwick ran away and why Coachman is making everyone donkeys)  
> C: I don’t know…  
> L: His dad’s an asshole  
> 3.) Does Coachman have an actual name or were his parents just assholes?  
> C: They’re just assholes.  
> 4.) How long have they known each other by the time Pinocchio shows up?  
> C: Like a month or two?  
> L: A year  
> 5.) Are they both guys or something else?  
> C: Yes.  
> L: Yes  
> 6.) Do you already have an idea of how they met?  
> C: Kidnap  
> (No comment available)  
> 7.) How would you sum up your character’s personality?  
> C: Asshole, snarky  
> L: Chaotic, gay, and flamboyant


End file.
